Sequel to 'I SHRUNK THE MASTER'
by Blue bird of paradise
Summary: This is a followup for 'I SHRUNK THE MASTER'. But it can be read alone as well, just read the A/N in the beginning to get the summary of the prequel, though I recommend you read the other story first. In this one-shot, you'll get to know the reaction of the three enhanced humans when they meet Rai in his fifteen centimeter tall form. Look forward to a LOT of adorable/funny moments.


A/N: In "I shrunk the master", Frankenstein concocted a medicine for his master, hoping that it would help him overcome his cruel fate of draining his life as he used his powers to protect that which is precious to him. The medicine has a weird side effect which shrinks Rai. Therefore, he is now, only fifteen centimeters tall.

* * *

**Sequel to 'I SHRUNK THE MASTER'**

Takeo, Tao and M-21 returned to Frankenstein's house after a long day at school. They spotted Regis immediately, he was arranging the table for dinner. Seira was busy in the kitchen, probably cooking a new flavored ramen.

"Where's Frankenstein?" Tao wondered aloud.

"Maybe he's in the lab?" Takeo guessed.

"Then let's head there first. I want to ask him something." Tao said, moving towards the elevator that would take them to the ground floor.

"He wouldn't usually be there at this time of the day..." M-21 said, while scratching his scar.

"Well, it's worth a try", came the casual reply from Tao.

The familiar 'ding' sound indicated that they have reached their destination and the three modified humans stepped out of the elevator.

The plain, clean white walls greeted them. For M-21, it looked painfully similar to the labs in the union. But this place lacked the chemical stench and the chillness. Frankenstein always made sure that the entire house, including the basement, always remained pleasantly warm and sweet smelling.

As expected, Frankenstein was nowhere in sight. However, Tao seemed to have found something interesting, since his usual grin became wider by half a centimeter and that mischievous gleam which always spelt trouble for the rest of the enhanced human inhabitants of Frankenstein's house, appeared in his eyes.

M-21 and Takeo watched in bafflement as Tao sprinted across the laboratory, towards that ridiculously huge and highly advanced cookie maker. He seemed to be peering at something, and was beckoning them to join him.

With a little bit of reluctance and trepidation, they went to take a look at what made Tao so excited. It can't be helped that they were susceptible to curiosity too. Alas! The old saying 'curiosity killed the cat' is about to come true.

"I can't believe this!" Tao said, waving his hands and making wild gestures. "We all know that Frankenstein is obsessed about his master, but to go to the extent of creating a miniature model of Rai, is just too much!" He continued, pointing at something on Frankenstein's work table, situated behind the aforementioned cookie maker.

Takeo looked past Tao's shoulder and realized, with a shock, that what he said was indeed true. M-21 on the other hand, remained silent, his frown getting deeper by the second.

Tao picked up the supposed-to-be miniature model of Rai and examined it closely. He noted, with a fair amount of incredulousness, that the mini model looked _exactly _like Rai. He touched the shoulder length hair and realized that he really liked the feel of those raven tresses slip between his fingers. They were so soft. More soft than Takeo's, though he spent a lot of time on it and even woke up at ungodly hours to brush the long length. Tao briefly considered whether Rai-nim's hair would also be this soft, but quickly brushed that thought aside for later.

Next he moved on to the face. He wondered what material Frankenstein used to make those startling ruby eyes. Real gems, perhaps? He also noted that this Rai had very long lashes, though he hadn't noticed it in the real Rai, he guessed that since Frankenstein had made this model, he wouldn't have made a silly mistake like that. The real Rai's eyelashes must also be quite long indeed.

Takeo watched in bemusement as Tao started poking mini Rai's cheeks. The goofy grin suggested that Tao was really enjoying what he was doing. But he was worried, if Tao, by chance damages the mini model, then they'll all have hell to pay. If they were alive. Takeo was convinced that Frankenstein had created this model for some special purpose and not just out of a whim. So if anything happens, he'll definitely not let them live. By the look on M-21's face, Takeo guessed that he was also thinking along the same lines.

However, M-21's concerns were quite different from Takeo's. He was worried, yes, but not about Frankenstein. Unlike the other two who were oblivious to the danger they were in, every cell in M-21's body was screaming 'Danger'. Frankenstein was very much capable of creating a Rai look-alike, there was no doubt about it. But according to his senses, the thing that Tao is holding is no look-alike, it is real! Therefore there was no need for them to worry about Frankenstein's reaction, since they'd probably be long gone before he ever finds out about this. Briefly, M-21 wondered whether death by Rai's hand be painful. He concluded that they'd most likely be dead before they realized it.

Meanwhile, Rai was getting annoyed. He didn't understand what Tao was trying to accomplish. First he was lifted, without permission, though he didn't object to it either. Then he was scrutinized by a pair or pitch black eyes. Then he felt long bony fingers running through his hair. _Just what in the world is this human trying to do? _Right when he was wondering about that, he felt the most curious sensation of being poked in his cheeks.

"Whoa!" Tao exclaimed. "This doll is even capable of displaying emotions! Look! Look! The frown just deepened when I did this!" He said, jumping up and down in his excitement with Rai still held snugly in his right hand. He even poked Rai's cheek once again just to prove his point.

M-21 was sweating profusely, though he could swear that the room temperature just dropped a few degrees a moment ago. Tao was still at it, playing with Rai as if he's a toy. He could see Rai's frown getting deeper and deeper, this did not bode well for any of them.

"I suggest you stop doing that right now." He said sternly to Tao and added, _'If you wish to die, go die by yourself!'' _in his mind.

"Huh? What's wrong? What's with that expression on your face?" Tao asked nonchalantly.

M-21 felt like hitting him on the head to wipe off that annoying grin. '_Why does this kid have to be so clueless at a time like this?'_

"Tao, _**he **_is not pleased about what you're doing." M-21 explained as calmly as he could, hoping that his voice wasn't shaking as much as he was.

"You don't have to worry about the boss. I'll make sure that he doesn't find out about any of this." Tao replied, while flashing a carefree smile.

"I am not talking about Frankenstein, I'm talking about Rai-nim you idiot!" M-21 lost his temper and finally shouted.

"Huh? Why are you worried about _**him**_? There's no way he'd ever come to know that we were playing with his look-alike." Tao said confidently.

"That's right. Why are you worried about _**his**_reaction? We must first worry about the house owner!" Takeo said, worry and confusion clearly etched on his face.

M-21 has had enough of their obliviousness and finally spilled the beans. "Because it is Rai-nim that you are holding! Not his look-alike!" He said, pointing at Tao's hand.

The shock was so bad that Tao almost dropped Rai. But the noblesse quickly jumped and landed on Tao's shoulder.

_THUMP._

Takeo's knees gave out and he fell on the floor. Tao was faring no better. He was shell shocked, unable to move even to look at mini Rai sitting on his shoulder.

In any other situation, M-21 would have laughed at the expressions on their faces. But right now he was more concerned about their lives to even notice the humor in the situation.

Rai was confused and annoyed. He cannot stand mockery and disrespect against him and here, he was being poked fun at, literally. But he was confused because it was Tao. The boy has always been more carefree and outgoing than the other two, but he was by no means disrespectful. Tao was a good child in his opinion. So his actions confused him greatly.

'_It would have been better if Frankenstein was here.' _

Earlier, he had told Frankenstein to get some sleep, but the man had refused to do so and continued to fuss over him. Even after Rai had told him that he no longer felt that inexplicable discomfort or the perpetual dull pain in his chest. He told Frankenstein that his medicine had worked, he was completely fine now, except for the rather drastic reduction in his size. Still, Frankenstein refused to retire to bed. So in the end Rai had to _order_ Frankenstein to go and sleep until he had rested enough. '_I think now I understand a little of how you feel when I act selfishly and refuse to enter hibernation.' _He thought grimly.

Then he quickly diverted his attention to the tea he was drinking, before Tao disrupted him. He'd first tried to retrieve a cookie from that big machine that makes delicious snacks for him. But the task had proved to be impossible for him in his new form, not to mention he'd always been a technically challenged person. So after some futile attempts, he gracefully accepted his defeat against modern inventions and settled with drinking tea which Frankenstein was thoughtful enough to store for him in a mini flask. Now maybe he could ask one of these humans to retrieve a cookie for him. The thought of eating delicious snacks got rid of the last vestiges of annoyance from his mind.

"Get me some cookies." Rai said, while still sitting comfortably on Tao's shoulder.

At the sound of that quiet command, all three of them were pulled out of their thoughts about their impending demise. When the words registered in their minds, they thought of it as their only chance for retribution and ceased it immediately.

M-21 quickly moved towards the machine to get the cookie. Takeo noticed the mini objects arranged neatly at a nearby table and went to retrieve a chair, table and a small plate for Rai. Tao _gently_ took Rai from his shoulder and placed him _carefully_in the small chair designed specially for him. Takeo set the table and the plate before him. Everything was perfect, until M-21 brought the cookie. That's when they realized their 'big' mistake. The cookie was too big for Rai!

"What should we do?" Tao asked worriedly, he started panicking, still unable to think clearly after his major blunder a while ago.

"Maybe we can break it?" Takeo suggested, hopefully.

So M-21 broke it into two and placed it on the plate. Still, it was a bit large by Rai's standards. So he had to hold it with two hands. But that doesn't mean he ate it messily, without elegance. He cradled it delicately and took small bites from the corner.

Tao, Takeo and M-21 remained completely still, not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere. They almost forgot to breathe while watching Rai eat his cookie. It's not like they hadn't seen him eat it before. But this time it felt different and they didn't know what else to do but watch. So they continued to watch in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Tao was relieved beyond words, he could feel teardrops trying escape from the corner of his eyes. He felt so light headed and was honestly surprised that he hadn't fainted yet. He thought he was definitely going to die! For a moment, he even saw his relatively short life pass by in front of his eyes.

M-21 was also relieved and was finally able to relax. But he was still angry at Tao. He'll definitely teach him a lesson later.

Takeo too, was relieved, but unlike the other two, the train of his current thoughts was completely different. He couldn't help it, really, he was weak against cute things and right now Rai looked like an embodiment of it!

When M-21 gave the cookie to Rai, Takeo was standing in between the two of them and thus had a clear view of Rai's visage as he received the sweet. The change in his expression wasn't explicit, in fact he probably wouldn't have spotted such minute change if he hadn't been a professional sniper. The faintest glimmer of delight in Rai's eyes as he bit into the confectionary was a sight to behold. He felt like he was peeking into something very private. But he couldn't stop himself, he continued to observe carefully for any more signs of change. He realized that the noble creature in front of them can be simultaneously exquisite as well as simple.

Takeo moved closer to Rai and before he realized what he was doing, he started petting him, but froze the moment he realized what he had done. '_What the hell am I doing?' _He thought aghast. Now he was definitely going to die a painful death for treating Rai like a cute homeless puppy!

M-21 couldn't believe what he was seeing, first Tao and now Takeo as well? Are they tired of their lives and wished to die?

Rai on the other hand was completely unperturbed. According to him, patting is gesture of apology or consolation. Whenever the kids messed up the house too much, he patted Frankenstein to express his sincere apology on behalf of the children. So he concluded that Takeo was just trying to make up for Tao's mistake.

Meanwhile, Frankenstein was sleeping peacefully and soundly inside his room. Blissfully unaware of what of happening in the basement of his precious house.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking some time off your busy schedule to read this ;)

Hope you enjoyed reading it. Dropping in a review will make me very happy and perhaps inspire me to write more stories!


End file.
